Family Reunion
by Reed314
Summary: Harry is a Veela and sadly Dudley is also a Veela and a wizard that attends Drumstrang. When Hermione turns out to be Harry's mate and she goes with him to his family reunion what could happen? Oh and Lily and James are still alive along with Sirius
1. Chapter 1

The Black Parade

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, the Black Parade, or who's got what it takes (I hate that song)**

**Chapter one**

**The Black Parade**

Hogwarts was in chaos as everyone got ready for the talent show that was going to be performed this night in the great hall. Hermione had disappeared over and hour ago along with two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. Leaving Ron and Harry to listen to Ginny pathetic nagging as she ordered several Gryffindor girls to arrange things for her performance.

"That isn't right Lavender!" Ginny yelled at her backup singers.

Just then the portrait whole swung open and Hermione Granger, Cassie Hale, and Isabel Gray ran into the common room and up the stairs toward the girls dormitory. Harry looked after his best friend wondering what she was doing with the two other girls in different houses. He heard Ginny curse and he sighed. She and Hermione had been fighting ever since they had started dating. This was supposed to be fun at Hogwarts, why couldn't she make it more enjoyable.

Ginny and her backup singers began to sing to the tape she was playing in the CD player. She was dressed in a very short mini skirt and a tight tank top. She had worn it even though he had disapproved greatly as well as her brothers. Ginny was a horrid singer but she had cursed Harry and Ron so they could only say positive things about her singing.

You could hear the giggling from upstairs over Ginny's horrid singing and soon the three girls came back down with what looked like a guitar case stung over Hermione's shoulder and a bag of clothes in her hand.

Harry didn't have a chance to ask her what it was because of Ginny's yelling.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I was trying to practice are you trying to spy?" Ginny yelled at Hermione. Hermione had grown extremely beautiful over the past summer and that was one of the reasons why Ginny now hated her. Hermione's hair had become straight and now flowed down her back and one some occasions she would curl it. She had also filled out and had gotten all the curves in the right places. She had almost the entire male population chancing after her but she paid no mind to it.

"Why in the world would I be spying on you of all people Ginevra?" Hermione said.

"Come on 'Mione, don't pay and mind to her." Cassie said as she pulled her two friends away.

Harry sighed, Hermione had become so distant. Sometimes they went whole days without talking. He knew it was because Hermione and Ginny had gotten into a fight and he had taken the wrong side even when he knew Hermione was always right. Now Ron and Harry were slowly loosing Hermione. She had become so angry at them all that she hardly smiled near the, or even laughed.

(/)

Everyone was sitting in the great hall waiting for the first performance to go on. Harry sat at a table with Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas, Fred and Gorge Weasly, and lastly Seamus Finnegan.

Just then the first act went on and then the next until it came down to the last two acts. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had gone on yet and Harry was dying to see what his best friend was doing. Then the curtains opened to show Ginny and her back up singers Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

She was singing a song called 'who's got what it take's' from so stupid move she had seen on TV.

_**(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo, what it takes to make  
Me glow what it take to make this beat flow!**_

(Verse 1)  
Everyone is talking about what they think they need  
They're making up a list of things,1,2,3  
Everyone is different  
But why we can't agree?  
Every girl wants a boy to treat her sweet  
Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will get you anywhere  
I need your respect if you're gonna be the one  
And don't think it's the problem  
Try to get the job done

(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to be  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow!

(Verse 2)  
Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for action  
Be good to me if you want my atraction  
Mabye I just talk to much but I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it and I know he's out there  
Wait, Wait, you might be a contender  
Hey, Hey, could I borrow your sweatshirt  
Normally I'm not the one to say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out and that might hurt

(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to be  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow!

(Bridge)  
I've been contemplating why  
It takes to make me give me heart  
Could you be the one  
Standing in the crowd  
I'm waiting to find out  
I'm waiting  
waiting, waiting,oh!

(Chorus)  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to make  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My guy what it takes to make  
Me shine what it takes to get me, fine, oh!  
Who's got what it takes to be  
My bo what it takes to make  
Me glow what it takes to make this beat flow! 

Everyone clapped when she was done and she bowed positive that they were going to win. Next was Hermione. And as they walked out onto the stage everyone looked at the band that was setting up.

Hermione was dressed in a silver one shoulder tank top that was bunched up on one side and black pants that showed of her bare feet. She wore a heart shapped locket that Harry had gotten her for her birthday that year and a pair of black gloves. She had a Zakk Wylde Signature Les Paul Electric Guitar. Ron hit Harry in the shoulder when he saw the guitar.

"What Ron?" Harry snapped.

"Look at her guitar. That is real expensive. I saw it in a window one day and it cost 4,399 dollars. How could she get one?" Harry just shrugged and turned back to the stage when they were finally all set up.

Hermione stood on the right of the stage, beside her was a Ravenclaw named Mark Darkmoon. There was one other playing the guitar Cassie, and Isabel was playing base. And lastly a Hufflepuff named Jacob was sitting behind the drums.

Mark then began to speck into the microphone.

"Most of you won't know this song because it is muggle but it happens to be our favorite song and I would like to dedicate it to Hermione Granger who after years of begging has finally brought out her guitar to play with us one last time. I bet you didn't know that did you?" Mark said with a smirk but then shook his head. "Ladies and gentlemen of Hogwarts I welcome you to the Black Parade." Mark walked to the piano and began to play and sing at the same time. It started slow and then worked it's way up.

'_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  


_And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on'_

Jacob beat the snare a few more times before finally they stopped and the room fell silent. Tears began to run down Cassie's face and shock was written on every other band player. But then there was a single clap and everyone looked at Professor Dumbledore who was standing clapping his hand. The rest of the crowd quickly recovered from their shock and the great hall roared with clapping and catcalls.

Jacob, Mark, and Hermione laughed so hard they fell to the floor while Cassie and Isabel gave them looks of disapproval. When they were once again on their feet Mark hugged Hermione and picked her put.

(/)

When the scores had been added everyone came back onto stage and stood there waiting for the judgments. Ginny looked smug like she knew she was going to win even after the performance of the Black Parade.

Professor Dumbledore stood up after they had all voted.

"You all did wonderful jobs and all have wonderful talents but sadly I can not give each one of you a prize son in third place with 30 votes is Pansy Parkinson! In second place with 40 votes was Ginny Weasly! And now what you have all been waiting for first place with 110 votes Black Parade!" The whole room cheered and Hermione, Mark, Cassie, Isabel, and Jacob all hugged while Ginny stomped of stage in rage.

As everything began to settle down and people began to leave the five friends sat on the edge of the stage drinking bottles of butterbeers. Beside them was the trophy with their names on it.

"Man it has been so long since we have played together. I missed this. I missed us. We should get back together." Mark said as he looked at the others.

"Perhaps Mark, for now lets us enjoy our glory." Hermione said

(/)

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Ginny had been in a state of rage from the moment everyone got back to the common room. She had yelled as Harry sat on the couch pretending to agree with her. Then the moment Hermione walked into the room she had backed her up into the wall and began to yell at a very frightened Hermione. In the end Harry with the help of Ron pulled Ginny away from Hermione giving her the chance she needed to run and run she did. She ran to her own personal quarters for Head Girl.

After a few hours Harry had managed to calm Ginny down and she had gone to bed after a long passionate kiss.

Harry sighed and got out of bed and began to walk down stairs to the common room. He was surprised at what greeted him. Hermione was curled up in one of the chairs with a book resting in her lap. Her eyes were shut and her breathing even and calm. She was dressed in dark red pajama capris and his quidditch sweatshirt she had browed so long ago that he couldn't even remember.

Harry smiled and moved toward her to take the book out of her hands. The fire was slowly dying down so it must have been late. Harry picked her up and held her bridal style as he carried her toward her bedroom. She had told him the password when she had first gotten it just in case he ever needed to talk to her.

He walked toward the wall and said the password and it reveled a door to him which he skillfully opened without dropping Hermione and began walking up the stairs to her personal bedroom. When he entered the room he looked around to see pictures of him, Ron, her younger sister Becky, and her parents.

As he set her down on her bed he looked up to see a picture of him and her sitting on the couch in the common room. She was leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed and he held her with a look that showed love, devotion, and possessiveness. Harry smiled at the picture. How he wished she would still be that close to him but he knew that would be impossible.

"What are you thinking Potter, you screwed up big time" Harry said aloud.

"No you didn't" Came Hermione's tried voice. Harry turned to see her still on the bed with her eyes closed but you could tell she was still awake. "You didn't screw up anything Harry." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He couldn't describe how good it was to hear her voice again. He walked over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Thank you Hermione. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." She said softly as she closed her eyes once again. "Now if you don't mind leaving I shall talk to you tomorrow." She said. Harry smiled and pulled the blanket over her.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," She said with a yawn. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. As soon as he reached his bed he fell down and quickly fell asleep.

A/n: Ok you might have some questions so I'm going to answer some.

If you are wondering who Cassie Hale, Isabel Gray, Mark and Jacob are they are my OC's and later Hermione tells the story of how they became friends.

Also this set in a very alternate universe Lily and James are still alive and Dudley is a wizard but goes to Drumstrang. Uncle Vernon has accepted the fact as well as Petunia just because their son has powers.

Ok, so if you have any questions please asked then when you review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**(Really the only reason for chapter one was to show you how much Ginny hates Hermione. Just to let you know.)**

**Chapter two**

**Musical Background**

It was the last night that Harry would be at Hogwarts. He sat on the couch in the common room staring into the fire with Ginny and Ron. Hermione had gone out with her friends and was due back any second. She had been avoiding them for a while now but she had stayed true to her word and had spoken to Harry the day after he had found her in the common room.

The door to the common room opened and Hermione walked in talking with Colin Creevey.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted making both Colin and Hermione jump and fall back.

"Is there something you would like Ronald?" She asked as she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"We need to talk." Ron said as he patted the spot next to him. Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head before turning to Colin.

"I'll talk to Mark and I'll see what we can do." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Hermione." And with that he ran off. Hermione smiled and walked to a chair and sat cross legged as she stared at the three across them.

"Is there something you need because I really need to go pack my things." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we didn't know that you played the guitar." Ron said. Hermione burst into laughter and smiled.

"Yes, that was quite clear when I saw the look on your face at my guitar. But yes, I have played since I was seven along with the piano and violin." She said with a small smile.

"Why haven't you told us?" Harry asked. Hermione's face turned into one of thought before she looked at them and answered in a calm voice.

"Well, I guess I could start with I stopped playing when I first came to Hogwarts because I didn't have the time to practice. But over the summers I have played in many orchestras. I really didn't feel the need to tell you and I had Cassie and Isabel to talk music to. They understand it better then you would." Hermione said with a shrug. "Really they have been begging me since third year to come back and play at them. And so when the talent show came up they took the opportunity and got me to play with them. I guess I just never felt the need to tell you." She said.

"That is awesome!" Ron said "I mean where did you get that guitar? Those things are so expensive." Ron shouted and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"My farther brought it for me for my 12th birthday." Hermione said as she smiled. "Now that that is all settled I should really be going. I'll see you soon."

(/)

**(we are going to skip a lot right to Harry's birthday and remember that Lily and James are still alive. Oh and after they graduated from Hogwarts Harry was offered a job as a seeker which he took and Hermione was offered a spot in a world famous symphony. She will be attending Julliard in the fall) **

Harry walked downstairs early in the morning when he heard noises from the kitchen. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to see his parents sitting at the table drinking cups of coffee.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing awake?" Harry asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Harry you need to know something. Please sit down dear." Harry thought that something bad had happened but what he did learn he wasn't expecting.

"Son now that you are turning 17 your senses will become heightened to find for Mate." Harry looked between his mother and farther trying to figure out what in the world they were talking about.

"What are you talking about mum?" He asked

"You are a Veela Harry." James said.

"A what?"

"Now Harry I don't want you to freak out. This is a perfectly normal change. So just listen to what your father has to say."

"Veela's are very attractive people. Remember the Quidditch world cup and guys were trying to jump out of the stands?" Nodded, "Those were Veela's. They attract the opposite sex. But they only want to protect and please there mate. Harry your senses will be heightened, so that you can find your mate."

"Ok what if I don't find her?" Harry asked.

"Then you shall die with a broken heart"

"Thanks for letting me know." Harry said with a soft smile before heading upstairs to go back to sleep.

(/)

Harry woke up that morning and walked down stairs to see his mother, farther, godfather, uncle and girlfriend in the kitchen. Ginny smiled and quickly jumped up and ran to kiss Harry.

The whole Weasly clan was in the living room chatting amongst themselves and the each wished Harry a happy birthday as everyone sat down. Harry looked around and was hurt that Hermione was not there when she had promised that she would come. They had patched things up so there really wasn't any reason for her not to be here.

"Mum, where is Hermione?" Harry asked Lily. Harry their was extremely overwhelmed by the sweetest smell.

"Right there dear." She said as she pointed to the door where Hermione was grumbling to herself. "Something wrong Hermione?" Lily asked as she got up and helped Hermione with her violin case.

"They bloody wake me up at 4 in the morning because some person wants to hear us play. I swear if they weren't paying me so much I would gladly quit." She said as she took of the light jacket that protected her dress from the rain and handed it to Lily.

"Do you mind if I change?" She asked. Lily smiled.

"Of course not, but you might want to reassure Harry that you're here" Hermione laughed and walked into the living room with her backpack in her hands. Fred and Gorge made catcalls when they saw Hermione in her knee length slanted dress and her bushy brown hair up in a loose bun.

"Look in good Hermione" Fred making Hermione blush. Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek and wishing him a happy birthday before leaving to change into her clothes. Harry was in a daze as the sweet smell began to fade and he didn't want it to.

Hermione quickly changed in a pair of ragged old jeans and a white tank top and began to help Lily in the kitchen with lunch. As everyone began to move into the kitchen James, Remus, and Series watched Harry closely to see what he would do now that his veela powers were in full motion.

Harry had left to play some quidditch with Ron and some of the other Weaslys as the rest sat and talked and Hermione and Lily made lunch.

As Harry walked back into the house with his broom in hand he instantly dropped it and he fell back into his daze when he smelt the sweet smell once again. He followed the sweet smell and when Ginny tried to kiss him he simply sidestepped him and continued forward. James, Remus and Sirius watched as Ginny became enraged and Harry walked to Hermione who had her back to him and wrap his arms around her waist making Hermione gasp.

"Harry what are you doing?" Harry didn't answer but just continued to smell her. She tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me" She laughed. Ginny was furious that Harry was holding Hermione and was kissing her neck. But everyone that knew about Harry was instantly happy that Harry had found his mate so fast, and that it wasn't Ginny. Ginny was far to possessive and they all knew that she was after the Potter fortune.

"Harry James Potter get you hands off her!" Everyone looked at Ginny and Harry growled as Ginny stepped forward to pull him away from his mate. This scared Ginny and she took a step back. That was enough to make Hermione push Harry away and go behind Lily leaving Harry looking very, very hurt.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked. Lily sighed and put her arm around Hermione.

"Hermione, Harry is a Veela and your kind of his mate." Lily explained to a very confused Hermione. Hermione was shocked but Ginny on the other hand was dreadfully angry.

"Hell no! Harry is my boyfriend and I intend to keep it that way!" Ginny tried to give Harry a passionate kiss but he pushed her away making her scream with rage.

Hearing the youngest member of the clan scream the whole Weaslyfamily ran into the room to see Hermione blushing under Harry's intense gaze, and Ginny shaking with rage. Molly quickly went to his daughter's side to see what was wrong.

"That bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Ginny yelled. Mis Weasly had been trying to force Harry to marry her daughter because of the large fortune that it would bring upon the poor Weasly family.

"That isn't the truth Molly!" Remus tried to defend Hermione.

"Shut up you stupid wolf I don't want to hear anything more about that mud blood."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could and apparatedback to the house she shared with Mark, Jacob, and Cassie. Harry saw her run and went after her as did Ginny and Ron (Ron was on Ginny's side)

(/)

Hermione ran into the house and into the kitchen where she knew her roommates would be eatting lunch.

Hermione ran into Mark and when he saw his distraught friend he hugged her waiting for her to calm down. Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran into the room. Harry quickly went and pulled Hermione into his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

When she had calmed down Harry lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips. Hermione was shocked to say at the least and she gasped giving Harry the chance he wanted to slip his tongueinto her mouth making her moan. Behind them Ginny was screaming with rage as the rest of the people from the party walked into the house. Mark smiled as well as Jacob and Cassie.

Molly marched over to Harry and pulled him away from Hermione pushing her back into Mark who caught her without spilling a drop of his coffee.

"Just what I need." Hermione said as she took his mug and began to drink off the terrible head ace that was coming on.

Ron walked up to Hermione as he watched Harry struggle to get free and pulled the glass away and kissed her making her drop the mug and shatter on the floor sending hot coffee everywhere. Hermione pushed him off but he had just done one thing that he shouldn't have.

Mark and Jacob both cracked their knucklesand glared at Ron. Ron backed away from the two men but bumped into Harry who was standing behind him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again." Harry threatened as he pushed Ron away.

"Anyone that dose not live out!" Cassie said as she pushed everyone into the living room. Harry quickly bypassed Cassie and picked Hermione up in his arms and hugged held her there.

"I love you Harry Potter" She whispered

"I love you to"

"Harry, take her up to her room. It is the third one on the right." Jacob said as he moved toward the living room to calm everything down. Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.

When Harry went back downstairs he stared Ginny, Molly, and Ron down.

"If any one of you even dare touch my mate again you shall pay dearly." Harry threatened as his eyes grew dark.

"Stay out of our house Molly, you have hurt us all enough." Lily said.

"But that whore tried to steal my daughter's future husband." Molly said.

"What ever gave you the idea that my son was going to marry your daughter?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to go take Hermione out. She dosen't need this." Cassie said as she walked up stairs. It wasn't long before Cassie and Hermione came back down and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going darling?" Mark asked Cassie.

"I'm taking her to the bakery up the street." Mark nodded and Cassie and Hermione left without another word. Harry frowned but knew he had other things to do.

"If someone will please tell us what is going on? You start to worry when your best friend comes running home crying." Mark said.

"Harry is a veela." James said. A look came upon Mark's and Jacob's faces.

"Oh and she's his mate." Mark finished.

"Yeah."

"And these two are trying to pull them apart." Sirius said with a frown.

"Dude this is sad. You guys can stay here and figure this out. We are going to go join the girls for some coffee." Both Mark and Jacob shook their heads and left the room in utter shock.

"I know how to solve this, Molly, Ginny stay away from me until you have come to accept that I love Hermione. Ron stay away from my mate." Harry said. With that he left to join Hermione and the others. Ginny, Ron, and Molly in rage and everyone else left to go do their own things.

A/n: Ok so there is the second chapter.

Molly really just wanted Harry to marry Ginny because Harry's family is like the richest in the whole world and her family is really poor. And Mark, Jacob, and Cassie all got a house after graduation and Isabel got engaged to Neville.

Next chapter is when the whole family gets together.


End file.
